Just like old times
by Infrazzione
Summary: Tsuna killed and now, without the guardians on the battle field, he might finally meet his end.


_Tsuna didn't know how or why but he had killed, his eyes had shown no mercy and his guardians stood there in shock and terror. _

"_Are you all alright?" Tsuna asked in worry, suit covered in blood._

"_Don't come near us!" Lambo shouted making Tsuna stop in his advance towards them._

"_You…you are not the Tsuna we used to know! You- you're a monster!" Yamamoto said, eyes narrowing. Tsuna stood there still as he processed what they were saying._

"_Juudaime said he would never kill and yet…you killed in cold blood." Gokudera spat out as he looked at Tsuna's eyes that was looking at them blankly._

"_Kufufu and I thought you were different from all of them, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he looked at Tsuna frowning._

"_You…you're not Bossu!" Chrome shouted making the others look at her in shock._

"_I- I only did it-"_

"_Save your excuse….in the end you only killed. You're a monster." Gokudera spat out making Tsuna look wide eye at him and just like that, the guardians left him._

* * *

3 years have passed since then and he was now 23 turning to 24. Tsuna silently did his paper work and 10 hours have passed since he started. A knock was heard and the door opened. Hibari came in and threw his report at Tsuna's desk then left.

He missed them like the times when Lambo would come to him to ask candy, the way Gokudera and Yamamoto used to bicker and him getting bitten to death and of course he also missed his brotherly figure and the two mist guardians. He laughed a bitter one at that.

'Yeah…now they'd just glare at me, look at me blankly or cry….I really am a monster.' He thought to himself. The clock struck 12 am….He guessed it was best to sleep and yet he didn't.

"Dame-Tsuna" A deep voice called making Tsuna smile.

"Reborn" Tsuna said.

"What are you doing to yourself…" The man sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair and then…he broke. Tsuna cried, he screamed and all Reborn did was comfort him and be his pillar at these times...just like back then.

"I…mis-s th-em so..much!" Tsuna cried out.

"I know…I'm sure that everything will turn out alright in the end." Reborn told him.

"I just….want to be with them like old times." Tsuna sniffled and Reborn had taken a glimpse of the 14 year old brunette but it quickly dissolved as the 24 year old let Reborn go.

"It'll all work out in the end." And Tsuna kept that as his hope.

"Decimo, an enemy is attacking!" A guard had said.

"I'll take care of them." Tsuna said as he left the man but before that he turned to the man "and please do be safe and help the others." He finished.

"Decimo…." The guard said but soon snapped out of it as he hurriedly went to find the guardians.

* * *

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're the only one here…where are your precious guardians?" The man mocked but Tsuna just stayed silent.

The fight had begun, Tsuna vs an army which consisted of 50 men. Tsuna took them out but not without getting hurt. He turned to the leader and attacked. Punches and kicks were exchanged. The guardians ran to the area only to see Tsuna get shot and fell to the ground. The guardians finished the man off and called for an ambulance.

"Decimo!" They shouted.

"Who?" Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes.

"De- Tsuna please stay alive!" Yamamoto pleaded.

"Isn't it better if a monster would die? You gu-ys sho-uld ce-celebrate." Tsuna breathed out.

"Young Vongola, we…were sorry!" Lambo wailed as he looked at his brother's pale complexion.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have killed…" Tsuna said and then he fell unconscious, a smile adorned his face.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO ARGUE TO THE EXTREME!"

"SHUT IT TURF TOP!"

'what?' Tsuna thought as he tried to open his eyes.

"Ma, ma you two shouldn't be so noisy."

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu"

"Bossu…he's-"

"Why? Is he waking up?!"

"He's trying to"

'Is this a dream?' He thought as he tried to open his eyes.

"Tsuna, please open your eyes!"

"Yam-amoto?" Tsuna croaked as his eyes opened only to see…his guardians.

"SAWADA, FORGIVE ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted but his eyes were looking at him soft.

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry for calling you _that _back then, I'm not worthy to be your right hand man!" Gokudera said as he banged his head on the floor apologizing.

"Tsuna-nii…..please forgive Lambo-sama!" Lambo wailed as he hugged the brunette.

"Onii-san…Yamamoto….Gokudera and Lambo…" Tsuna said his eyes looking at them softly.

"Herbivore, eat it up and get better." Hibari said as he gave Tsuna medicine.

"Kufufu, my dear Tsunayoshi….when did you grow up?" Mukuro said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"Bossu I-" Chrome was unable to finish since she started crying.

"Chrome…please don't cry." Tsuna said smiling at her.

"Juudaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Bossu/Herbivore/Tsunayoshi…" They said as he looked at the boy no…man in front of them.

"I'm sorry for killing…." Tsuna said as he looked down at his hands.

"…..No, Tsuna….we're sorry….this is the mafia!" Yamamoto said to which everyone agreed.

"But my promise-"

"Was stupid." Hibari finished.

"We just want to tell you that…..WE'RE SORRY!" They all said in unison.

'Reborn…..everything did work out and it's just like old times...' Tsuna smiled at them and nodded.


End file.
